grievous321fandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior: the beginning
Seth Anderson a regular teenage boy meets a strange mad scientist guy in an abandoned building and from him obtains super powers. His powers are put to the test when his Ex-girlfriend turns out to be a witch, or as she says sorceress. For the next exciting adventure click here chapter 1 Seth an ordinary teenage boy was about to start his first day of high school, little did he know that this would change his life forever! But for now he was going to high school. He did what he usually did when he had to go to school, he packed his back pack, grabbed ten dollars for lunch, said bye too his mom and ran to school. (for no one would let him on the bus at his old school) but today he got welcomed on the school bus. (which always happens when he goes to a new school) Anyways today he rode on the bus and too school, and then walked he went to the high school prep talk in the gymnasium which they do every year at middleton high, the principle gave the usual talking about the rules and stuff and that's when Seth saw the love of his life, the ever beautiful Maggie spell. Seth winked at her but the principle caught his eye "Mister Anderson, plz pay attention" the principle said giving a glare. "sorry ma'am..." Seth said meekly, he was not used to getting in trouble. The rest of the day didn't go much better, Seth got an F- in math, had a lousy meal for lunch cause they ran out of pizza, went to the principles office twice because of stuff he didn't do, and meet the worst bully ever during recess. Seth trudged home unhappily that day, not ready for tomorrow, but luckily tomorrow was going to change, for the better! Seth trudged home, he was tired after his long day of school, soon he arrived at his house depressed he skipped dinner and went to bed early, the next morning he went to breakfast felling cheery, he had a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs, soon he went to see if he might be able to catch the bus. For once he did cause maggie his girlfriend let him on and they sat together, Seth was determined to make this day go better, soon he arrived at school and went to science class where he invented a new kind of soap. At math he got a c+ which was really good for him, and at lunch he got fried chicken which was one of his favorite meals, and the rest of the day went better get a couple of A+ a few B- and a bunch of c+'s from his classes. After his final class he began to walk home cheerfully, nothing could spoil his day, except three bullys chasing him, but unknown to Seth this was a good thing! Seth was walking along when Brian king and his goons jumped out in front of him. Seth then decided to run and hope for the best cause he didn't want to get mugged. Seth ran between buildings jumping fences and dodging rocks thrown at him, he ducked into the side of a building and then duck under into a small open crack, he had escaped but he did not know where he was he then fell through the floor under the building into a secret room, it was there he discovered a laboratory, a lab that had been there for decades it looked like. Seth crawled through the laboratory sneakily and unfortunately ran into a skeleton, he jumped back, he relaxed then stood up but when he turned around he was looking at another skeleton, he toppled over and noticed the two skeletons were staring at each other. He realized they had been dead forever so he just walked around then he saw him, an old man sitting at a desk mixing formula together, Seth stepped back but he didn't move he just kept mixing formula. Seth approached slowly, he did not want to disturb this strange old man he watched for what seemed like hours on end, Seth sat down on a stoll and watched, and watched, and watched, and watched. Finally with the last mixings of a formula the man uttered something, "I...it..is done!" he said with a smile crossing his face. "YES! I HAVE DONE IT!" he hollered jumping and scaring Seth, "for years! do you hear me boy? for years my father and my father's father have been working on this formula! and finally its done..if one mortal man ever drinks this...he will be invincible, I made everything work right! I had my wife make a costume for it! I had my father helping me! and when they both died I buried mother...but I did what my father did! I kept him and grandpa unburied! they helped me, they helped me complete it!". "C-complete what?" Seth asked meekly as he slowly walked back towards the door, "the secrets of super powers my boy! with this...any man can rule the universe with the amazing super powers of a super hero.." the man said meekly "but alas...it is too late for me...im dying...boy?....do me this" he said handing a glass beaker to Seth "protect this....with your life...do this...for me...for the great doctor Archibald crane!...plz..." the man slumped back and died. Seth didn't move, he just looked at the man and before long a tear splashed onto the floor, then he smelled smoke, and saw the roof with a little flame! someone had set the house on fire! Quickly grabbing the serum Seth ran for the exit and quickly went up a flight of stars to the roof, he then jumped clear across to another building, he then climbed down the fire escape and ran home. Chapter 2 Seth had escaped the fire but he did not learn what caused it, he wanted to find the culprit and get them arrested but he never did learn who did it, so for the rest of the weekend he searched for the culprit but he never found him. Seth decided to just go too school and forget about the fire, but little did he know that the fire starters were Brian king and his gang, they started the fire to lure Seth out but the fire got to big. The day at school went well but Seth nearly got ambushed again but he managed to hide as Brian and his goons left, Seth then ran home being cautious that Brian wasn't around, Brian was the worst bully he had ever meet. After Seth got home he went upstairs to check on the small vial of super stuff he had received, he looked at it and turned it around and around, it was a an odd thing that the liquid was purple. "How do I know this old man was right though? how do I know he was correct" Seth thought to himself, "there's only one way to prove it though, and that's drink the formula, but what if its wrong and I die, but on the other hand I wouldn't want to be wrong, should I?..." Seth thought this through the night holding the serum and pacing back and fourth until he his legs hurt, "i just gotta! theres no way out of it, if I die I die!" Seth said opening the serum and drinking half its contents. Suddenly the room began to spin Seth felt dizzy and stumbling over towards the wall safe he put his private stuff in he put the lid on and put it in, after locking the safe he feel face down on his bed and fell off onto the floor. After that a nightmare unlike any nightmares happened, in the dream Seth was fighting a shadow an odd shadow with a big staff like wand on top of a mountain which was pure black, he had a golden sword and was blocking the attacks of this fiend, in the end though a monstrous four armed beast grabbed him and took him to the ledge of the cliff and throwing his sword aside cast him down, down, down into the infinite abyss of nothing! Seth awoke after that and was breathing heavily, he got up shaking and he saw that his safe was open so he closed it carefully, then he got dressed and went to school again, he walked again today but for some reason the trip seemed a bit faster than before. When he got to school the first thing he did was hide while Brian was passing by, soon he made it too class unhurt and he got too sit by Maggie today, man life was looking up for Seth. unfortunatly he had to get on the bad side of Brian, at lunchtime Seth was bumped by mistake from the side and he spilled his food all over Brian king! Brian stood up grabbed Seth by the shirt and it looked like it was going to get bad but luckily a teacher interviened but Brian challenged him too battle after School, and so Seth got in another situation he couldn't handle After school Seth stayed inside one of the bathroom stalls until he was sure it was safe too leave the stall, unfortunately Bryan was still outside and there was no way out, so he sat down on a bench and started feeling drowsy. But it didn't last, Bryan headed down the corridor towards the stairs when he saw Seth, and in just a moment Seth was running down the stairs with Bryan behind, then Seth saw his two goons down the stairs running up so he jumped up onto another section of the staircase and ran back up with the bullys close behind. Seth burst onto the roof and hid behind one of the generators just as Bryan's gang burst in with Bryan following, soon they were searching around for Seth. "Hey look, here's his dumb back pack!" one bully said throwing the bag off the roof. Everyone laughed then began too search again until Bryan dragged Seth out from his hiding place and threw him towards the ledge almost knocking him off, "get up punk!" Bryan said tossing Seth into a generator "you and me are going too settle this". Seth got up slowly with a glint of flame in his eyes as Bryan pulled back too punch him he ducked making Bryan fall over onto the ground, then another bully tried to kick him but surprisingly he dodged and knocked him over too. Then the third gang member tried too punch him but instead got a glass jaw by Seth, this was surprising because Seth punched like an old lady, then the other two rushed him but two more punchs knocked them down too size. The two bullys ran towards the stairs while Bryan tried kicking Seth but one punch sent him running towards the stairs yelping and howling, while Seth wondered what had happened with him. Chapter 3 "im not normal...whatever was in that vial has changed me, altered me into something greater than mankind...I cannot just keep it hidden inside of me, I have to do something with my gift.." pondered Seth walking home. He walked in the front door and closed it cautiously so his mother didn't hear and snuck upstairs to his room too get something then leave, as he got to his room he put his book bag into his closet and got his back pack with everything he owned, I laptop, a wallet full of twentys, some movies, and the special sword that the professor gave him. then he crept out the front door locking it with his keys, then he struck out for the mall where he usually went to on such occasions when he needed to think, he sat down on a bench and opened his laptop then connected to google. Then he typed in custom made costumes and searched for the best place until Mary came along followed by her friends, she was Bryan's girl and she didn't fancy Seth at all, so she walked up to him looking too annoy him obviously. "Bryan just ran by my house screaming, he yelled your name and that your a monster! what is going on!" she yelled, her friends Beth and Lou nodded there heads and glared at Seth, "its no secret, I just gave bryan a good licking" Seth said smiling. "you WHAT?!" Mary bellowed, "you a 120 pound weakling?? HA! you couldn't lift a fly! you couldn't do anything right either!!" she screamed, Beth spoke up "plus you couldn't do the test today!" she chuckled meanly. "that's because I forgot my calculator Is all, and You BOYfriend broke all MY pencils too! what do you say to that!" Seth said rudely, "you....you....you JERK!" Beth said with a tear in her eye, "Bryan is twice the man than you!". "Actually Bryan only outweighs Seth in sports and good looks, but Seth is smarter than him and faster too, he might not do sports but still he is a charming sweet young man" Lou said with a frown, which made everyone look at her oddly. "What?" Lou asked, "you feeling ok Lou?" asked Beth, "yes...why?" Lou replied, "Cause your defending the jerk, why is that" Beth asked, "I choose too see both sides of the story before I decide he is guilty..." replied Lou which made everyone stare again. "What??" Lou said, "your dads a judge correct?" asked Mary, "totally" replied Lou, "that explains it..." Mary replied, "Hey!" Lou hollered, "what's wrong with my dad being a judge?!". Seth slipped away as the three females started having a fight, then he started designing a costume put in the exact colors black gray and white then sent an email to the designer asking for this costume. Then he headed for the exit but unfortunately Mary Beth and Lou were running after him, yelling curses at him, he quickly ducked outside got on his bike and rode down the avenue, the girls following close behind yelling at him. He then crashed into a ditch making his front wheel come off, so then he ran with surprising speed towards an alley to hide but as he did his feet left the ground and he screamed as he flew up into a building smashing straight through it. He flew out the other side and flopped around doing barrel rolls screaming as he went, then smashing into more buildings sides breaking windows and smashing walls then rocketing down into a tunnel running straight into a train. He then fell off into a pile of straw and was buried in it as he dug himself out a farmer appeared getting hay for his cows, when he saw Seth he hollered something about a cattle rustler then ran inside. Seth got out and headed for the gate just as a bullet grazed his forehead then with incredible speed jumped the fence and ran for it with the farmer shooting at him, then he ran off a small clift then tightening up he suddenly BLASTED upwards! Up and up he flew then smacking into the tallest building in town where he climbed onto the roof panting, then he ran over to the edge and got up on it, then started falling towards the ground faster and faster. Then suddenly he rocketed forward before touching the ground and then flew up into heaven laughing and then flew all the way around the earth too the greatest pizzeria in Italy and had a pizza before flying home. Seth was right, he had changed and he was going to use this gift for good, and crush any evil there was, and no matter what the cost he had to help humanity, this town was robbed every other month, it was time for justice. Maggie de spell walked home from school to the same fighting at her house, her father was yelling at her mother for stupid reasons again and she just walked upstairs to her stash of oreo cookies and prepared for a long night of yelling. Her dad was slim and looked like any other bald jerk in jeans, her mother looked like an angel though, with her black hair and beautiful eyes, she loved her mother but her father was a real pain. Her dad was yelling because her mom got a flat tire, he often yelled at her for stuff like that, so she just went upstairs to the attic where she slept, her dad banished her up there when she forgot the milk. She threw her bag near her dresser and sat down then rested until her dad told her to go get some ice, then she got dressed took enough for some ice then walked to the ice machine, She took her time getting back to the carnage. When she handed her mother the bag her mother gave her a twenty bill then scooted her outside for the night which she expected, her mother always did that, each night, she scooted off to town to find a restraunt where she could eat to eat. She went over to Sonics that night cause she figured Seth would be there having lunch, it was also the best hang out in town, she then sat down and waited to see if Seth would come there tonight or endure his parents chatter, which he did come to sonics that night. A happy dinner was had with the two then they walked home, Maggie felt better but she still didn't want to go home, so after saying bye to Seth she snuck over to her house and slept in the shed, until she went inside at 2:00 am, she climbed to the attic then went to sleep. chapter 4 Maggie woke up too police cars outside her house, her mother was taking stuff outta the cellar and her father was yelling curses at the police, she stood up as bullets riddled her bed she fell into the cellar. Maggie saw a tunnel and looked inside there she found It lead to the sewers, she went back upstairs to ask what was happening, her father turned and it was then she noticed the staff he carried, it was black and weird looking. And the scariest thing was the lighting bolt atop the staff shining brightly, then her father was riddled with bullets he crumpled to the floor bleeding, She screamed and ran over, "take it..." he said holding the staff out, "never give it to anyone else....". He lurched then said nothing, Maggie did not grieve long, for her father was cruel, and she did not care, but she would take care of his staff for him, it was the least he could do, she ran for the tunnel her Mother hollered to stop and she did but the staff she kept close. Her Mother told her to destroy it, the staff was evil and she mustn't go down the tunnel or it would change her, corrupt her, destroy her from the inside out, she did not heed her warnings because she knew her father needed her to do this. She ran for it just as the officers came in, her mother screamed her name but she jumped in the heavy sewer waters and was swept away by the current, she banged her head then knew nothing more, hours later she collapsed on an edge waking up from her sleep. she knew not where she was until she saw the staff, she could hear cars zooming by, she got up and shivered, she wished she had a coat with her but all she had was her wand and clothing, she trudged down the tunnel to somewhere else, anywhere else, she didn't care. She walked long and far until she came to another man hole she opened it and then climbed out, she was near the school yard, so she ran to the roof in the middle of the day, she snuck into the hall and crowded around the kids, she was surprisingly early then she snuck into the basement. It was there she discovered the power of the staff, she zapped the furnace making it shake a bit, she then made a wish to have a portable wand, it came true and then she did the next best thing she stashed the wand underground in a safehouse she made. Then she went on to class then she wished up her book bag, then sat down, later during football practice Maggie found Seth and decided to show him her new powers, she ran up and started chatting with him, then things went wrong. "Seth, hey, I want to show you something" Maggie said as she walked up to him, "Really?" Seth asked, "i have something to show you too". "really?? what?!" she asked exictedly, "nuh uh, lady's first" Seth replied smiling, "alright, you see Bryan on the field over there?" She asked, "yeah.." Seth replied, "well im gonna turn him into...into...a Monkey!" She said smiling. "a....monkey?" Seth said laughing, "your kidding" he chuckled, "i am NOT, watch!" She pointed the wand at Bryan then thought of what she wanted then the most horrible thing happened, Bryan turned not into a monkey, but something worse...way way worse. His skin blackened his muscles bulged his shirts ripped and two lumps formed under his arms, he grew til he was like the hulk, then two more arms burst forth from his sides he roared and screamed in pain and anger, his hair grew messy he turned into a four armed devil. He then started tossing the football players around, "what, but that's not supposed to happen!" Maggie said trying to change him back, "what did you do?!" Seth yelled, "I don't know!!" She screamed at him whapping the wand with her hand, the football players ran off the Bryan stared at them. "um.." Maggie stammered then Seth did something surprising, walked over in front of the doors as Bryan roared and lunged, then with surprising speed he leapt up and gave Bryan a terrific Crack on the head knocking him senseless, Maggie dropped the wand and stared. "What..." she began but stopped, "i was going to tell you...its a long story but...I can explain" he said, then Bryan whammed him into the building and the battle began. chapter 5 The battle was fierce and deadly, Bryan had claws and ripped and slashed at Seth's clothing while he leapt about dodging him and socking his jaw now and then, then with incredible speed Seth slammed into Bryan making him fly through the wall. He landed in school then ran off through the hallways roaring and knocking over people, Seth ran into the a closet and took off his jacket, "what are you doing!" Maggie yelled, "if your going too catch a super villain, you need your costume on" Seth replied. "a what?!" Maggie yelled, "do me a favor and watch out for people coming" Seth replied closing the door, Maggie did so then he came out in a costume that had black gloves boots and the purple cursive S on his shirt. "the costume...it...purple?" Maggie said giggling, "yeah...they couldn't do white..." Seth replied frowning, he then sped away too save the day, Bryan was knocking the lockers over when he whammed him into the wall. Bryan roared and whammed Seth into the wall knocking the breath outta him, then Bryan whammed his fists down on him then turned away from him as Seth whammed him into the wall again then zoomed him through the wall again. The battle was terrible and gruesome, smacks and pows were heard then the police arrived and fired on Bryan making him more mad and slamming the cops against the wall and injuring at least half of them. Seth then kicked Bryan with such force making him fly miles away into the atlantic ocean, the cops stood up and Seth was gone, Maggie ran to the cellar grabbed the wand where she buried it and ran to the next state. chapter 6 Seth flew over the world locating Maggie, he found her sleeping at an old abandoned shack, he went in, "Maggie...?" He said, but she was asleep, the demonic wand which she used on Bryan was there, he took and broke It in two. Then he waited till she awoke before talking to her, "Seth...?" She said sleepily, "why are you here..." She said standing up, "to talk..." He replied, it was then she noticed that she noticed the broken wand. "Why did you do that?" she said staring at it, "i could have made us breakfast...", Seth replied saying "because...the wand...its evil, where did you get it?" he asked, "from...from my father" She said telling a half lie. "your father is a sorcerer then, where is he now?" Seth replied, "dead..." Maggie said slowly, after that the room fell silent and cold, "he's...dead? I..I never knew..im sorry...." He said slowly. "You should be! he gave me the wand when he was DYING! you hear me DYING!" she screamed, "he...was the best father in the world..." she said deliriously, "the best...the best...". "Best? I thought he beat you with sticks often, child abuse correct?" Seth replied, "I DONT CARE!" she screamed, "HE WAS MY FATHER! THE BEST!!" she hollered, "Maggie, calm down, you don't know what your saying..." Seth said. "I...I don't care..." She said, "he was my dad...not yours but mine..." she said sadly, "I...I know Mag, but you gotta let it go..." Seth told her. "but he is my FATHER" she said slamming Seth into the wall then setting him on fire with a torch and running outside. "Maggie! wait!" Seth yelled running after her, but it was too late she ran for the back of the shed and dissapeered into the mist that was now gathering, Seth stopped and started to weep for his dear friend was gone. Maggie trudged through the barren wastelands of Antarctica her hands were frozing holding onto the staff she stopped then collapsed into the snow, there she lay her heart frozing, it seemed like the end...but this is the beginning She lay frozen in the snow, but her mind was transported away, too dark place's of evil and wander, she saw evil and instead of running, her mind embraced it she felt cold, anger, fear, and most of all EVIl! She saw the dark times what she could become and what would happen to the world that hated her and had destroyed her world, she saw her followers, humans pure black with armor of evil, and no hair or eyes, there presence brought terror. She saw monsters, devils, goblins, and much more, she embraced it all seeing something that looked like a second hell, and then the demons all turned and bowed, bowed before her, there master, then a bright light was seen, redder than blood. she awoke feeling power, power beyond belief, she stood holding the staff then faded from sight, then flew by Seth using X-ray vision too search for her, then she arrived at a hall a great dark hall. It was full of purple lights and black walls, and in the center of the hall the white table the table of horror, this table was full of evil and all 20 seats had 20 holes, one in each one, waiting for something to put it in. She turned seeing someone enter, a warrior in armor had entered he whispered something to her but she stood wondering what it meant, then it spoke in human tongue but raspy and faint, eviler too. "my lady...we have captured a great beast that fell into our realm, it destroyed half of our strike force...but we have....captured it" it said, "would you see our prisoner...". Maggie stood there looking at him then nodded her head, then it turned made a 'come with me' motion with his hand, and together they walked to the dungeon, where Bryan was whamming the walls screaming. "this...creature is...your creation my lady...but he is too strong and powerful...he has escaped three times before your coming...shall we destroy it..." it asked, "no...no on the other hand, give it food, befriend it, I have need of it..." Maggie replied. "but...my lord...the creature is uncontrollable..." it said, then Maggie whacked Bryan over the head and then he fainted, and then awakened calmer and peacefuller, then Maggie went to the tower and looked out. Her world, her ark world of evil, eviler than other dimensions, the worst dimension of all, then her dark servants turned, and bowed before the mighty MAGICA DE SPELL! Chapter 7 It was a quiet sunday afternoon downtown, so peaceful, until the silence broke, the bank alarm rang out and burglers with sacks of money ran out and zoomed down the street, then a red laser from the sky beamed down slicing the truck's hood in two. Then out of the sky descended a being, clothed in black and purple, the lasers were from his eyes, the robbers seized the machine guns, and shot bullets riddled toward him, and bounced right off, then with speed unreachable by humans he flew and whammed into the car sending it soaring then catching it in midair. Then the robbers all started running and screaming, they ran and hid behind the cops then putting the truck down and smiling he blasted into the air and disapeered, Reporters emmediatly started asking people about this being, the police said nothing but others commented stuff. One boy thought it was awesome the way he threw the car, a lady thought it was crazy, a man said he was a menace, but reporters say he was a hero, unlike any other of course one boy wondered if he has a secret hideout, answer is yes...and no. Seth usually used the attic as his base by moving all his junk to the attic, then just moving the attic junk into his room, then with lots of banging made a few walls, and a hidden closet, his Mom didn't like the idea but didn't say anything. The world then suddenly changed, from without a hero, too having a hero volcanoes in Hawaii were put out with a breeze, bank robbers all cowered in fear when he arrived, give a shoot and he will come, for finally justice was done to robbers by the hero Super Seth! Maggie sat down on a throne and pondered for hours, then she had a plan, too take over and destroy humanity, turn them into something less than slaves, too grind them into dust, too cut off there toes and throw them too goblins and trolls and orcs. Soon she thought of her plan and had it built into action, Trolls and orcs started to working, devil men soon helped and then building the ultimate world destroyer, the meteor summoner once put in place the power source (whatever that is..) would pull forth a meteor the size of a planet. the power source needed too be small, too fit into the panel, it needed lots of power too, her right hand man, (Jod was his name) Soon chimed in saying, "The chaos gems...they are this way...follow me..." they went into a secret chamber and then Maggie saw the chaos gems, seven in all all sitting on stands. "the ultimate power is within your grasp" Jod said, "you can use it too power the meteor puller, then taking the gems they loaded them into the machine and then Maggie used her powers too transport workers to the real world to make an underwater base, at night. Sadly, there invention was completed and made and the world was doomed, Bryan was set as the guard, as Maggie made plans with Jod this situation seemed bleak but there was one who could save them, Super Seth could, if he knew about it, but he'll know soon. "i need a distraction Jod" Maggie said, "Something to distract Super Seth", "i have just the thing" Jod said chuckling and ordered an army too come through and attack, the devil men clad in armor soon charged out, too destroy buildings and humans, the end had come. The army attacked but there armor mainly protected them and they slashed there way through the crowds, the crys rose in crying, Save us! lord Save us! they shouted, too no avail! then The airforce came and destroyed there horse's, but to no avail, still they charged attacking. Super Seth was fighting a ninja in Tibet when he heard the crys for help, "oh hey wasabee, I gotta run could we reschedule next week to fight?" He asked, "certainly...young...one" the ninja said as Seth flew to save the day, what he saw amazed him, he didn't believe it. Devils attacking possessing and killing people, orc trolls and Goblins, He stood for a fraction of a second enough time for a rock too hit him and knock him into a building, he went into action punching and kicking the orcs, but alas, he could do nothing against their armor, he was kicked into another building. Then he had an idea he zoomed faster than ever before into his hideout, he grabbed the sword from the pack then zoomed back to save the day, he slashed and the armor fell off, the silver sword sent heads flying, the devils fell easy and the goblin arrows could not make scratches. He fought and fought until his arms felt tired he whacked and slammed bodies around, the crowd cheered, he continued hacking away, then a rumbling occurred, and the earth shock, the meteor was coming, the people screamed and Super Seth was for the first time when he became a hero, he felt scared! Super seth flew into the air to stop the meteor the crowds panicked, he flew higher and higher than ever before, he zipped up and up and up, into space he made his stand against the meteor, then getting close saw it turn into a monster, a meteor monster! He zoomed upwards slamming into it, the beast roared and whacked him over the head making him dizzy, he flew it out into space and held his breath, he was over the pacific ocean, ready to fight, he punched the creature causing it too stagger back, it lunged at him. He dodged and slammed it into the moon, he punched and jumped circles around it, then a kick sent him flying towards earth's gravity, he took a breath then shoot back into space kicking and punching, the creature stomped and roared until Super Seth desstroyed it. But the five minute battle took away his air supply, he stopped and started floating around and around, in circles, he was lost...the world was being slaughtered, then a hand reached out and pulled him into a nasa space ship, an astronaut had saved him, he took a breath thanked him and flew out towards earth. He SMASHED into the remaining army, he used the sword too slash them in half, he leaped sky high and kicking heads and armor, he slammed trolls into buildings and Goblins were no match for his swinging sword, orcs were slaughtered and the devil men were all but destroyed. The army was vanquished then he shoot into the ocean using his X-ray eyes too find Maggie, he zoomed towards the hatch and fought more soldiers and then a roaring sound was heard, Bryan charged and slammed Super Seth into the wall and the both shoot out into open air. Maggie fixed the base with her powers as Bryan punched Super Seth in the face making him bleed and turning his eye red, his eye started too blacken as he hit the river bottom his eyes closed and a red vein crossed his brain, his eye throbbed he remembered nothing more Chapter 8 Super Seth regained consciousness at the feet of Maggie, he stood up, "hi..." Maggie said looking at him, "hey...why you trying to destroy the world? Super Seth asked, "they hate me...I hate them...seems too mix, but you don't hate me! do you..." She asked him. "never, I love you, but this isn't what I want for us, I want us to use our powers for good, not evil..." Super Seth replied hugging her, "please turn from your evil ways, destroy the wand, please!". Then Jod zapped Super Seth into the wall, "HE LIES! he is deceitful, he wants to kill your father!" Jod screamed, "What?! but he is already dead..." Maggie said sadfully, "nooooo no! he lives...Master has left me instructions never to break wand or he would really DIE!". "then...if I break it...he dies..." she said picking the staff up, "ITS A LIE! Don't listen to him Maggie!" Super Seth said, "I...I have too help daddy Seth, im sorry" With that she turned and Super Seth slammed into her, they rolled onto another platform and Jod attacked. Jod and Super Seth fought and fought, there battle was epic and cruel, jod stabbed Super Seth as he kicked his shin then they headbutted each other so hard they whammed into the wall, Maggie climbed onto the platform and Bryan ran towards Super Seth and with one punch sent him sailing through the roof onto an island. Water poured in and Maggie attacked since jod was uncoincess, She sent attacks with her staff, Super Seth blocked then with one punch he sent Maggie flying into jod, then she pressed a lever and the chaos gems fell into her hands, "YOU SHALL DIE NOW! BY MAGICA DE SPELL'S HANDS!!!!". She yelled this then blackness ingulfed her and she set off a chain reaction, a black hole opened up and jod was sucked up fast, Maggie caught a pipe and Seth tried to grab her, then she let go into the infinite abyss she fell then disappeared into time and space, returning too fight another day. The black hole stopped and the base exploded, Super Seth flew out then an explosion occurred sending him hurtling into a last building where he fell exhausted, he rolled over, he had won, but had lost his one and only friend. Seth lay on his bed for hours on end, next week he would graduate from high school and get an apartment, he could not wait, but his heart was heavy, for his best friend was gone thrown into the black abyss, then one day there was a knock on the front door. His mother called him downstairs and there stood Mary, Mary the girl who least liked him of all was standing there, "hi" He said, "do you need something?" he asked, "i was wondering if you...knew what happened to Bryan.." She asked, "come on upstairs, we can talk there" he replied. And upstairs in the attic Seth quickly put some stuff away so as she could not see it, "Bryan...well...remember Maggie?" He started to say, "Yeah?" She replied, "Well she turned Bryan into...that creature...the one who wreacked the school". "She did?? how??? Mary asked looking shocked, "She...was a witch...or her father was...she just followed in his foot steps..." Seth replied, "I...amd she...Im sorry...I know you and her were...well" She stammered but Seth replied, "its old now, its in the past". "I see....so....know what will you do?" Mary asked, "I do not know..." Seth replied staring at a photo of her, "Ok...well...im applying at Harvard university, where you are going...so...I guess ill see you next fall" Mary stammered, "Yeah...ill see you next fall." Seth replied. Meanwhile in the vast reaches of space a portal opened up and carrying inside the limp body of Maggie de spell, she was dead, she had been dead for days on end, She and the wand were taken into the grand master hall, then darkness inveloped Maggie stood up looking dark...eviler. The monsters all bowed, then she spoke "You are my fathers army, my father is dead, but he will live again one day...I see the future which I will not tell you, But here me now! When it is the year 2013! we will attack! but it is only 2001! we must wait years! but if you wait with me there will be a slaughter!! unlike any other!! and if it succeeds we WILL CONQUER THIS WORD!!!! FOR EVIL!!!!" The crowds cheered then turning away Maggie sat down on the throne and Jod placed upon her head a hat, like a steeple head with gold and silver on it, "And you shall...be lead by me..." She said, "for I am no longer Maggie...its Magica! Magica de spell...and you and I shall rule this world forever!" THE END Category:Super Seth Saga